


Stun Me With Your Lasers

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee, Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Gundam Wing Crossover. The Sanc Kingdom was once peaceful and quiet, a beacon of hope for all those that wished for true peace. It now lay in ruins, a message to all those that oppose the military. Amidst that, are two boys, who only have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stun Me With Your Lasers

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know Gundam Wing, just know that there was a nation lead by pacifist royalty that was attacked violently by a military regime.

Their romance was always going to be troubled. When the two young men embarked on their romantic journey, they expected to fight against their difference in class, a closed-minded father and the prejudices that plagued even their fair society. But the two never got the chance to start fighting those battles, because battle soon came to them.

The walls of the room shaking yet again, made Kurt clutch at the waist of his boyfriend even harder. He closed his eyes and buried his face under the stubbled jaw he loved to hold in better times. In fact, if he takes deep enough breaths, the scent of cologne mixed with Blaine, plus the hand running soothingly through his hair, could make him think this was different. He could imagine that it was a night that Blaine had come over to watch movies and the two had fallen into such a comfortable position they just didn't want to move. Kurt could imagine it was just him enjoying free time with someone that cared about him and that he cared for in return. Instead of this being the only person left that loved him.

“Kurt, dear.” Blaine's voice said. Kurt ignored him, clinging to the lingering fiction he had made inside his mind. Apparently the other boy didn't want to be ignored. He shrugged his shoulder to slightly dislodge him and Kurt groaned, but finally moved to look at his boyfriend.

“We should eat something.”

“I'm not hungry.” He replied, trying to burrow back into the other boy, but Blaine was clearly being serious right now.

“When's the last time you ate?” The look Blaine was giving him was a mix of stern and sympathetic. It reminded him, in some ways, of the looks his father would give him when asking Kurt to take care of the business for the day. It was never that Kurt hated keeping track of the royal family's car fleet, it was simply not his dream.

But that didn't really matter at this point, did it? There wasn't a family to use the cars anymore.

“I tried to eat last night before bed.”

“Kurt...”

“I'm just not hungry, Blaine.” Kurt interrupted, his temper starting to flair. Just as quickly as it rose up though, it fell right back down at the hurt look on his lover's face. “I'll eat later. Just, let's sit for a bit longer.”

Blaine sighed but nodded. Kurt felt the arms around him tighten and couldn't help but loosen up just a bit. For two days no, his shoulders and back had felt rigid with grief, but here in Blaine's arms, he doesn't have to think of that. Instead, he could just feel. His entire being melting down to the strong fingers that were running over his back. First feather light, up and down his spine till the bones relaxed for the first time in days. Kurt sighed happily, thankful for the man he was laying upon. There was no one in the world like this boy. His heart was large and capable of so much love that Kurt didn't know how it held it all. Though he may not be perfect, there was still an indescribable lure to him, a sense of genuineness that everyone wished to be near.

The gentle strokes on his back turned harder and firmer, until they weren't really strokes at all. Instead, the hands were massaging, rubbing into the tense muscles of his back and shoulders. It wasn't the perfect angle for this, what with Kurt basically laying on top of Blaine on the bed, but it felt great none the less. Of course, Kurt wondered how Blaine learned how to give a massages. As Blaine came an aristocrat family that surely could afford to pay someone to massage them, instead of having to do it themselves. But the younger man wasn't stupid enough to complain.

When the fingers hit a particularly stubborn knot, the pale boy couldn't help but groan, in part pain and part pleasure. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so nice to be taken care of, to have the twists that had settled in him be worked slowly loose. Kurt nuzzled a little farther into his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling the walls around them shake yet again as another shot was fired on the capital city. For once, his mind didn't immediately go towards wondering which other child was not orphaned, instead he focused on the hands moving along his back. Thankful for the pleasant distraction he was providing, Kurt placed an appreciative kiss on Blaine's neck.

One peck. Two. Three.

The boy had meant only to convey his innocent appreciation of the tender attention. But one taste of the boy he loves was a enough to remind him how great more tastes would be. What was just a few quick pecks, soon turned into a mix of tongue, teeth and lips all sampling the boy beneath him. The hands on his back stilled. In fact, Blaine's entire body had stiffened, as if he wasn't quite sure how to respond to having Kurt making out with his neck.

“Kurt...”

Said boy silenced him with a kiss, using one arm to hover over the shorter man, while the other moved into dark curls. They clenched around the silken locks, pulling slightly to angle Blaine's head like he wanted and Kurt couldn't help but smile as Blaine eagerly opened his mouth under his. Their lips moulded together easily, moving smoothly after weeks of practice. Kurt loved the feel of Blaine against him. Tongues touching with gentle caresses. Blaine's hands clutching his jaw, rubbing smooth circles along his cheeks. Their very breath mixing like two gentle summer breezes, cooling them, yet igniting their souls all the same. There was no better way to feel alive then to feel the willing, warm body of your lover against your own.

His lover.

Kurt kissed Blaine at bit more aggressively, biting and nibbling on the swollen bottom lip. The kiss that had been gentle soon became something else. The thin, longer fingers pulled the hair harder, hips starting to grind down. Kurt was half-hard, his groin begging for more attention. So he aligned his hips with Blaine's and rutted against him without regard. A particularly powerful shake of the house caused Kurt to lose his balance and fall fully on Blaine, their bodies flush together.

“God, Kurt.” Blaine said when Kurt lifted himself up just enough to suck on the neglected left side of his boyfriend's neck. “Maybe we shouldn't do this now. You...”

Kurt cut him off with a nip at the spot on Blaine's jugular that made him a pile of good. “Shh. No talking.” The taller boy ordered.

“But...”

Kurt cut him off yet again, this time with a sharp tug on the curly hair. Blaine whimpered, his hips bucking up to meet Kurt's. The younger man had no idea where this was coming from. They were usually gentle lovers. Quiet with breathy, broken moans of 'I love you' and soft rocking motions. But that's not what Kurt felt like right now. Nothing felt gentle or kind anymore. There is just the jagged edges where his mother left during his childhood, where is father had been until a few days ago. And now there's only Blaine left to keep him together. His Blaine, to have and hold and touch and fuck because he wouldn't let a stupid war take this person from him too.

His fingers moved on their own accord, nearly ripping off the buttons on Blaine's shirt. Once he had them free, ignoring that one or two might have ended up lost on the floor, Kurt moved to get rid of the item all together. But Blaine's arms were locked so tightly around Kurt's body, hips moving in a smooth pattern, that it was impossible to get the shirt off in that position. So Kurt sat up, causing Blaine to whine deep in his throat.

“Clothes off.” Kurt said simply, starting to work on his own buttons. Thank goodness he was wearing something simple today. Simple for him at least. Soon he had the shirt tossed somewhere on the floor of his room, and the boy climbed off Blaine. The shorter boy groaned, but Kurt ignored that. He'd be back soon enough. Besides, there was time to get rid of the last barriers between them, to leave just the pure Blaine and pure Kurt.

Kurt hardly noticed his own hands working off his pants and boxers. Instead, his eyes were on the happy trail of dark hairs, slowly coming into view as tanned hands pulled down a pair of blue silk boxers. The moving fabric revealed more of the hot skin covered in soft curls. Down. Slowly. But finally, with a hiss from his lips, Blaine pulled the material over the head of his cock. The organ sprang up, proud and throbbingly hard. The boys topped then, locking caramel eyes with blue ones. Waiting for Kurt.

The taller man couldn't keep still any longer, nearly tackling the other man. The shaking of the walls felt distant as he straddled Blaine, their erections touching hotly and making them both moan aloud as hands grabbed at newly exposed skin. Nipples tweaked. Thighs rubbed. Hair pulled. Kurt ground his hips down hard from his position atop Blaine. It was dry, but it was still sweet friction. His lover's body shaking with need for him. Little, deep moans hitting Kurt's ears and driving him down harder with each roll of his hips.

“Please... oh... Kur...oh god!”

Without removing his body from Blaine's, he reached his hand into the bedside dresser. His fingers found the lube he had started keeping there since he and Blaine had gotten serious. A little more blind fumbling, hindered in part by Blaine biting down on his shoulder, produced a condom as well. Kurt didn't waste any time plopping the items on the pillow next to Blaine's head. He pulled back a bit and his boyfriend whined yet again.

But he didn't pay that any mind. Instead he moved back a bit and hooked his hands behind each of Blaine's knees, pushing them up towards the boy's chest. “Hold.” He told Blaine, and Kurt couldn't help but feel his cock twitch when Blaine not only did as he was told, but pushed his hips up more, exposing himself fully to Kurt. It was a gorgeous site, watching the usually dapper boy tremble and shake, his mind totally wrapped in wanting and waiting for simple Kurt Hummel.

Well, best not to keep the boy waiting.

He didn't anymore time looking, even if it was a photo worthy site, Kurt instead grabbed the bottle of lubrication and popped the top, placing a good amount on his finger. Usually he might tease Blaine or warn him about what he was about to do, as they honestly hadn't been doing this for very long, but the idea of waiting any longer to be instead of the waiting, willing tightness he knew he'd find was too much and etiquette fell to the wayside. Instead, he simply pushed into the puckered hole in one firm thrust, causing Blaine to hiss, but to push his hips down all the same. The message was clear: more.

Licking his lips, Kurt pulled his finger out and thrust it back in quickly. His eyes took in the sight of Blaine's body practically sucking his finger back in, as if every part of Blaine wanted Kurt with a needy sort of passion. Soon, he added a second finger, stretching and scissoring them. Kurt watched as Blaine's legs and arms trembled trying to stay in place. The moans told him it was difficult for the shorter boy to manage, but manage he did. In fact, he raised his hips a bit more, trying to meet the fingers as they lightly scrapped his insides. With the third finger, he pushed in with a particularly hard thrust, crooking his fingers just so.

“Shiiit! Yes. Oh.” Blaine screamed into the air, his shouts louder and better than the sound of planes overhead. “Fu....please. Now, please. Kurt, now!”

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out, ignoring the whimpers, and put the condom on as fast as he could. His fingers shook as he poured lube in his hand, globs falling onto his sheets but he couldn't be bothered to care right now. Blaine needed him and he needed Blaine and they needed each other right fucking now!

Placing one hand on the raised knee, Kurt knelt to align himself with Blaine's entrance. The head of his cock brushed the hole and Blaine tried to move his hips to meet him, but Kurt pulled back instead.

“What?” Blaine asked, even as Kurt gestured for him to finally let go of his legs. They fell like boneless jelly onto the bed and Kurt finally got a good look at Blaine again. His hair was in disarray, splayed darkly over the cream coloured pillow cover. The hazel eyes were darkened and wide with want, while his mouth panted like he couldn't quite catch his breath.

Leaning down, the blue-eyed boy kissed those waiting lips, not hesitating to slip his tongue inside to taste. It was sloppy and wet, but it was Blaine and that's all he cared about at the moment. Not the war being waged outside his door, not the death of an innocent, pacifist nation. Just the man that had given him his heart, body and soul to do with as he pleased.

With a quick motion, Kurt flipped them over, till Blaine was sitting half way on his stomach. The boy looked down at him, clearly confused, before Kurt smiled and thrust his hips up. His slick cock brushed against the boy's crack and he could see in the sudden light in Blaine's eyes that he got it now. Blaine adjusted a bit, moving onto his knees, one hand on the bed, the other holding the base of Kurt's cock.

Their eyes met yet again as Blaine started to sink down and Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from calling out. It was so tight, so hot, so perfect. It felt as if the world was in slow motion, as each inch of him was slowly taken into his lover's body. Slowly, bit by bit till Blaine was fully seated on him, leaving towards him, their panted breaths mingling. They were still for a moment, taking in the feel of each other. Kurt he felt his heart quicken at the sight of his boyfriend above him like this, taking him in and quivering with need. He wished they could be like this forever.

Finally, Blaine rose up, equally as slowly, till only the head of Kurt's cock still felt the tightness. Then seemed to decide to let gravity do some of the work, because he slammed back down quick and hard. It knocked the wind out of both of them, but neither cared. Because now the last vestiges of time and thought completely left them. Kurt had no idea how man times Blaine rose above him, no idea if his walls shook again. He just felt Blaine's body above him, around him. He dug his fingers into Blaine's hips, urging him down harder. Felt the quivering of his knees and moved to massage them as much as he could, while still moving his own hips up to meet each thrust.

It was frantic and hurried, but slow and deep at the same time. Because time and thought had stopped having any meaning, their moment together was able to be both everything and nothing. All at once, Kurt felt like this was a quick fuck to get the pain of their country's fate out of their system. But it was also meaningful love making, their bodies moving as one as two people that clung to the only thing that mattered to them.

It felt like so much, too much all at once. Love. Tight. Hot. Pain. Fast. Need. Fear. Love. Love. _Love_.

He was so wrapped up in his feelings that his orgasm snuck up on him entirely. One minute he was wrapped in a mental world of pure emotion, the next his back was arching off the bed and he was coming so hard he saw stars, Blaine's name rising into the air. Blaine continued to ride him, milking Kurt's orgasm and desperately seeking his own. Kurt moved his hand, tired though he was, to fist Blaine'd neglected cock, and it only took a pump or two before he felt sticky hot come hitting his hand and chest.

Spent, Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, not even bothering to remove the stiffening cock in his ass. Kurt didn't make any move to do it either though. Nor did he move to get something to clean them both off. Instead he just wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, clinging to him as tightly as his tired muscles would allow.

The ground shook again, the outside world coming back into focus again. The sound of a plane or mobile suit flying very close over head made him hold Blaine that much tighter. Their country was destroyed. His father was dead. But he had Blaine, and there was no way he was ever letting go.


End file.
